Under the Opera Populaire
by Nina the Ravenclaw
Summary: Christine is kidnapped by a man with a mask. It is up to Raoul, Meg, and the others to find Christine before it's too late. Will contain non-descriptive scenes of torture and rape.
1. Prolouge

The curtains close on the stage of the Opera Populaire, the most famous opera house in Paris, and Christine Daae sighs in relief. She goes and lights a candle for her father who had died when she was young. Meg Giry finds her and drags her to her dressing room. As Christine changes into a dress for dinner, she feels like someone is watching her. She shrugs it off.

A knock on the door startles her.

"Come in," she calls out tentatively.

It was Raul, a young man she knew from her childhood. They talk for a while, then Raul tells her to meet him downstairs in two minutes for dinner.

"No Raul. The angel of music is very strict."

"Well I shan't keep you late. Two minutes, Little Lottie."

"Wait, Raul! Wait!"

The door closes, and she could hear the lock turn. All but one candle goes out. The mirror opens, and a man in black clothing and a white mask appears. Christine tries to scream, but the man places a hand over her mouth.

"Come with me," he says.

Before she could say no, the man picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. They head back through the mirror, which the man closes, over a lake, and to a cavern like room. The man carries her over to a bed, then fishes out a bottle with some kind of liquid, which he wets a cloth with. A minute after pressing the cloth to her face, Christine blacks out.

Meanwhile, Raul goes back to the dressing room to find that Christine was not in the room. He finds one of the building's guards and the search begins. They did not realize that she would be under the Opera Populaire.

 **A/N: So? What do you think? Please review! It will be very much appreciated. Thanks!**

 **-Nina**


	2. Day 1

The next morning, Christine wakes up with a groan. Her head is pounding and she is in an unfamiliar room. It was a stone room with a bed, tons of candles, and surprisingly a piano. A man with a mask was at the piano currently, playing a few notes then writing them down on parchment.

'I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man,' she thinks.

The masked man notices that she is awake.

"About time you're awake ma chérie."

"Where am I? Why I am here?"

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music, my music."

"No. I am no servant."

The man seems to think for a moment. Then he says, "Come."

-meanwhile, above ground in the Opera Populaire-

Monsieurs Firmin and Andre, the new managers, are getting frustrated. They had found no sign of the missing lead soprano. The two were debating what to do when Raoul comes into the office.

"Monsieurs, I had just received this note this morning. I thought you might want to see it."

They open it up to read:

 _Do not fear for Miss Daae._

 _The angel of music has her under his wing._

 _Make no attempt to see her again._

 _-O.G._

"O.G.? Why that is the signature on the letters we had gotten about Carlotta and the salary, Andre!" Firmin cries.

"What did he say about Carlotta, and what is this about a salary?"

Andre explains how they had gotten notes this morning from an O.G. (which they figured meant opera ghost), and how they said to not cast Carlotta any more, and to pay his- supposed- monthly salary of 20,000 Francs a month.

After a half hour discussion they decide to not let the insane "opera ghost" bully them into anything, and go against what the letters have said.

-back under the Opera Populaire-

The masked man had Christine follow him to a room that she hadn't noticed. In it is a bed and chains with cuffs that are promptly placed around her hands.

The man comes up behind her, and whispers in her ear, "I have some things to do, but when I get back the fun can begin. You will be mine.

Christine shudders in fear, and silently prays for rescue as the man leaves the room.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **Adieu! -Nina**


End file.
